Devices and methods for production of plastic containers have been known for some time from the prior art. Here it is known amongst others that in such production methods, plastic containers are produced by transforming heated plastic preforms into plastic containers by pressurisation. These containers are then filled with fluids, in particular drinks, and finally closed. Containers are also known from the prior art which do not have a circular cross-section but cross-sections deviating therefrom, such as for example elliptical cross-sections. In production of such cross-sections, special blowing machines are provided which have correspondingly elliptically formed blowing moulds. However such containers which do not have a circular cross-section occasionally cause problems in labelling and filling, since the filling and labelling machines require a precise alignment of the containers.
WO 2010/013207 A2 describes a plant for blow moulding of plastic containers and in particular bottles. This plant has a multiplicity of interchangeable blowing moulds which each form cavities for moulding the containers.
Therefore it may be desirable to simplify the production of containers, in particular containers with non-circular cross-section, for example oval containers. In particular, it may be desirable to facilitate the closing and labelling of the containers.